A Gathering of Chaos Lords
by Merciful Idiot
Summary: When eleven Lords of Chaos are gathered into the same room...what could possibly happen? Just a hypothetical one-shot situation if all the Chaos Lords (revealed thus far) were to interact with each other.


It was a bright morning day where sunlight pierced through the glass windows, filled with unexplainable occurrences and a simply impossible timeline.

By some miracle, all thirteen servants to the all-powerful Drakath Slugwrath had been gathered into one hallroom near his throne, wherein Iadoa had distorted time and had allowed their existences to be simultaneous in one room.

"I've been wondering, Ledgermayne." Tapping a ring by the window, Escherion – clad in purple robes – looked at a naturic creature with a glowing orb for a head. "What would happen if I were to use my Staff of Inversion on you – if you hypothetically allowed it to hit you?"

"The answer to that question is pointless," replied Ledgermayne.

"Why would you ask that, Escherion?" asked Vath, a dark elf Dragonlord with long white hair and bluish skin. "Are you implying you plan on double-crossing your fellow Chaos Lords?

"Don't we all?" retorted back Kitsune. The armored shogun took a moment to examine the hallroom, spacious and painted in purple with banners and eyes of chaos covering the walls, located not too far away from the town of Battleon. "None of us have any interest in working with each other, nor with that Champion of Chaos."

"I would destroy each and every one of you if given the chance," declared Maximillian Lionfang, letting his voice sink in to the others. "Once I'm done with those Darkbloods, you are all next."

As the Archlord of the Golden Onslaught, he was unlike the others, being a kind of 'chaotic good extremist'. The only reason he had been driven to this was due to the unnecessary alliance between Good and Evil, which forced him of all people to join the enemy's power – the only alternative.

"But I do believe we all know who I would start with…that _abomination _there."

Without hesitation, he pointed the whip in his hand to the winged wolf-like creature with fangs and four eyes hiding within the shadows at the back of the room. Wolfwing growled as he as singled out. Being neither vampire nor werewolf but a werepyre, he had been feared and hated for centuries…even by his fellow 'comrades'. All he wanted was to not be alone, but Lionfang was never going to give him that chance.

Eventually, the Archlord would lead his army into Darkovia and exterminate all of Wolfwing's werepyre creations. The two Lords of Chaos were natural enemies, and were thus bound to never get along.

Instead of replying, the crimson eyes of Wolfwing only glared at him through the dark.

"Calm yourself, Wolfwing," said Kitsune to the darkness, understanding him to an extent. Neither of them were human and had been betrayed by their own races. Though they were utterly different circumstances, overall it was all the same.

"I for one, absolutely _refuse_ to be Drakath's puppet," a voice stated.

It came from a young troll girl sat at the other end of the room, who had been locked in a conversation with Iadoa up until that point. Of course, a crazed seer of the future and a master of time were simply bound to get along, not to mention the fact that they were both here against their will. In Khasaanda's case, she wasn't even sided with the rest of them. She had only stolen the title of Chaos Lord from her brother.

"Drakath is toying with each and every one of us. He knows that the hero will defeat us all," Khasaanda told everyone. "All he wants for you is to each summon your respective Chaos Beast…and then you will all be disposed off."

"My chaos staff will turn any so-called 'hero' _inside-out_ before they can even get close," retorted Escherion.

"Stalagbite could easily take out the hero from the skies and I wouldn't even have to do anything," snickered Vath, laughing.

"Just like that dragonlord, I can obliterate the hero from the skies," argued Lionfang.

"One cannot cut through an ever-changing river with an axe. As a yokai, my power and technique far surpasses that of any hero," countered Kitsune.

"Dead flesh will be all that remains of the hero the minute they step into the shadows of my domain," snarled Wolfwing.

"The concept of defeat cannot be applied to this form," affirmed Ledgermayne.

The ring by the windowsill began to vibrate, until a chaorrupted djinn burst out in a beam of energy. He was Tibicenas, cast out of the djinn world for having meddled with Chaos.

"If I willed it, I can erase the entire _existence_ of the hero from reality," he stated.

Khasaandra resisted the urge to break into a fit of giggling. None of them knew their true fates, and although she tried to warn them, they weren't ever going to listen. They were all going to summon their respective Chaos Beast without complaint. The Lake Hydra, the Rock Roc, O-Dokuro, the Dracowerepyre, the Dragceratops, the Mana Golem, the Chaos Sphinx… none of them ever seemed to question it, despite all wanting to betray each other as well as Drakath himself.

"Iadoa, why are they so blind to their own fates?" she asked her friend.

"Because they are foolish and arrogant," replied the sage. "They all believe that the power given to them by Drakath is sufficient enough to fend off the hero. But they don't know the _Destiny_ of this saviour…"

Apart from Iadoa, none of the others yet knew that it wasn't Khasaandra who was meant to be here, but her brother Krellenos. He had been Drakath's chosen lord, the one who went about chaorrupting others and paving the way for his Chaos Beast – and he was dead. If any of the others found this out, there would undoubtedly be a terrible uproar.

"Chronomancer." Escherion made his way over to Iadoa, staff in hand. "We were told we would get to meet with the rest of the Chaos Lords, but I only count eight of us. Where are the other five?"

"Well-"

_Tell him they're dead! _

_No, tell him the hero __**murdered them all in cold blood!**_

"The twins Xing and Xang can only be seen when they want to be, but they prefer manipulating the mind without appearing. It was they who had Vath confirm that everyone in this room is disloyal to Drakath," explained Iadoa, closing his eyes to shut out the voices. "Unlike us, they are a concept that is supposed to help heroes and kings make their decisions. They also count as one Chaos Lord."

_Awww, you ruined everything._

_You're no fun._

"I see… that explains why we've been so open with the others up to now," replied Escherion, nodding. As a battlemage, even if second-rate, he at least had some form of inquisitiveness in him.

"But that still leaves out three others," Khasaanda pointed out.

"Ah yes… well-"

"Hi guys! Sorry I'm late!" The door slammed open, and in ran in a woman out of place in a room full of chaotic people. She had black hair and had dual tattoos below her eyes, wore a red dress with a white apron over it, and held a guitar…. of all things. "I had to practice with the band so…did I miss anything?"

"You can't be serious," muttered Vath.

"Wait…you're Kimberly of One-Eyed Doll, aren't you?" asked Escherion, recognizing her. "I like your music, but I don't get it. Only Chaos Lords are allowed in. Are you…"

"A Chaos Lord," Iadoa finished for him, before turning to the newcomer. "You could have just sent in Discordia if you wanted, Freeman."

Kimberly shrugged. "Could've, but that wouldn't be fair. I wanted to meet you guys myself."

"Well, it's nice to know I'm not the only female in the room," remarked Khasaanda.

"You and I both manipulate behind the shadows," stated Tibicenas, recognizing the way Iadoa said 'Discordia' the same way he said 'Zahart'...the djinn's very own pawn to carry around his ring.

"Yeah, I guess, though I was just lazy. Better to get some other guy to do the job instead, right?"

While the music artist looked around the room, Lionfang went towards Iadoa and dragged him away from the others to another corner, as he wanted to talk about something privately. The sage didn't resist, as if he already knew that the former general was going to do this.

"What are your intentions, Chronocorrupter?" asked Lionfang. "Do not assume I know nothing of the previous Chaos Lords. You brought Khasaanda here instead of Krellenos, dragged Kimberly out of band practice as well as everybody else of their respective areas, interrupted my own invasion of Falguard…" He looked closer at Iadoa's face. "…And you aren't even fully chaorrupted yet, are you?"

At that, Iadoa shook his head in confirmation, his eyebrows twitching as they continued to resist the seeping chaos.

"No. My fully-corrupted form would not be appropriate for this gathering," he replied. "I only wished to see how Chaos Lords would interact if they were to ever meet." Then he turned back to the others.

Kimberly had begun playing her music, and directed at Ledgermayne when it declared once more that no forms of magic could affect it. However, it succumbed to the utter power of music and fell under her control. At this, Tibicenas realized the danger and retreated back into his ring, while Vath panicked and ran over to another section of the room, Escherion used a spell on his own ears to block any brainwashing, Kitsune turned invisible, and Khasaanda asked him in interest if she could learn how to play the guitar as well.

"You might doom our world too quickly," Lionfang pointed out. "If all these Chaos Lords were released at once, the hero will not be able to stop them all at the same time."

At that point, Kimberly had noticed a figure lurking in the shadows and gestured for him to come forward. Uncertain, the chaorrupted werepyre stepped out into light, and was suddenly hugged by the singer. She seemed excited, treating him as if he were a cute little puppy, and it didn't take long for him to give in to her.

"I have made sure that will not happen," stated Iadoa. "If anyone chooses to leave this room, they will be returned back to their own time – and will never find their way back here again unless I personally direct them."

The Archlord frowned.

"Iadoa, as we are both aligned to Chaotic Good, I respect you. But I simply don't believe that your intentions here are _good_. I can sense _evil_ intentions from miles away. Don't hide it. What are you trying to-"

"How did you–"

"WHAT THE–"

With another strum of her guitar, twin females were suddenly summoned into the middle of the room, one of which had a demonic black-red theme and the other having an angelic black-white theme, both wearing nothing more than a bra and panties. They were Xing and Xang, the twins that appear whenever a hero or high royal needed to make an important decision and help them make it…or at least, until they came to Drakath who shackled them to his will.

"You shouldn't run around half-naked like that, you know!" said Kimberly, riding on top of Wolfwing. Snapping her fingers, music pirate outfits materialized from the air, and she tossed them over to the twins. "Go on, wear some clothes!"

Though they didn't want to, the twins were forced into the gothic clothing. Terrified, Vath ran towards the exit but was blocked by a wall of concrete created by Tibicenas. Escherion was also starting to realize how chaotic things were getting and tried to use his staff on Kimberly, only for the attack to be negated by Ledgermayne.

"That girl is messing everything up with her power over music," said Lionfang. "How will you fix that?"

Instead of replying, Iadoa only continued to watch.

Kimberly had begun playing a made-up song with her guitar with Khasaanda joining in and Wolfwing growling to provide sound effects, Ledgermayne and Tibicenas providing equipment and a stage, Vath being brainwashed into becoming the drummer, and the twins reluctantly forced into the role of their 'cheering fans'. Escherion could only watch hopelessly.

Needless to say, without any practice or rhythm, the song was utterly chaotic filled with gibberish and random notes, but Kimberly and the rest seemed to be having fun anyway.

"Everything was fine until Kimberly came along," remarked Iadoa.

"WELL?! FIX IT!" demanded Lionfang, shouting so his voice could be heard over the music. "I CAN'T STAND THIS!"

"Patience, Maximillian." Lionfang was tempted to smash his fist into the sage at that, but restrained himself.

Suddenly, an armored figure appeared from behind Kimberly and smashed her guitar with bare fists, before doing the same with the drums. Moving faster than either Ledgermayne or Tibicenas could react, Kitsune unleashing a flurry of ninja-like blows that knocked Kimberly, Khasaanda, and Wolfwing all unconscious, before transforming into a huge nine-tailed fox form that smashed into the stage and sent Vath flying into a wall.

Escherion took advantage of the distraction and used his Staff of Inversion onto both the chaos djinn and the mana entity, the former becoming an incomprehensible void-like statue that couldn't move, and the latter now being unable to affect any mass of mana other than its own. When it tried to paralyze Kitsune, it ended up paralyzing itself instead.

"I thank you for the assistance, battlemage," said Kitsune, reverting back into his shogun form. "I knocked them out cold. They will not have any memories of the past few minutes."

"Yes, you too… that experience was horrible," replied Escherion.

"Well, looks like we're saved!" exclaimed Xang.

"Yeah!...remind me to never come to another Chaos Lord gathering again. It's chaotic," Xing followed up.

Then the twins faded away, appearing somewhere far in Lore to continue Drakath's will, leaving behind the outfits.

Lionfang watched, somewhat in surprise as the two Chaos Lords managed to solve the problem all by themselves. They weren't as weak or pathetic as he imagined, or at least, these two weren't. It wouldn't change his opinion of chaos, but now he knew that even they had some kind of honor.

Escherion went over to the exit, now free again after he inverted Tibicenas. He used his staff to bring the djinn back to normal and return him back to his ring, before tossing it out of the door to be found by Zahart in the Sandsea. Then he levitated Ledgermayne carefully out too into Arcangrove, restoring him back to normal right before shutting the door so the mana mass wouldn't try anything. Vath, Wolfwing, Khasaanda, and Kimberly were also tossed out to appear in their respective zones – Dwarfhold, Darkovia, Bloodtusk Ravine, and Mythsong (or at least someplace nearby).

"I will remember this meeting," said Kitsune. "After this, I've decided that perhaps the hero is worthy to face my fox form… and even if I should lose, turning invisible should be more than enough to achieve victory."

"I'm not too worried," replied Escherion. "My staff will invert the hero straightaway, and as it has a life of its own, it will protect me even if it's knocked out of my hands. Plus, I can always turn the hero into a frog."

Kitsune opened the door.

"If you ever need my aid, battlemage, come to the isle of Yokai. Once I have conquered it, I will not allow foreigners, but for you I am willing to make an exception."

"To earn the appreciation of the great Kitsune…I am grateful for that. And if you ever need _my _help, come to Chiral Valley."

Then the two Lords of Chaos marched out the door with newfound determination, and were transported to their respective locations to show the world of Lore their own way of chaos and summon their respective Chaos Beast. Of course, despite their newfound determination, their futures wouldn't change. They would both be thwarted by the hero, Escherion turned into a frog by his own spell and Kitsune trapped within an otherworldly dimension.

That left only two lords.

"Well?" asked Lionfang, turning to the sage.

"I…I'm not sure what just happened," replied Iadoa, looking rather stunned. "I have gravely underestimated Kitsune. I never imagined that he of all people would be able to negate the chaos a meeting of this magnitude would've caused."

Finally getting fed up with all his ambiguous comments, the Archlord lashed out with his whip and threw Iadoa to a wall with it.

"What were your intentions in this little event?! Explain already!" he demanded.

Iadoa sighed, as if he were dealing with an impatient student, before getting back up unharmed from the attack. "I wanted to find out what the Champion of Chaos sees in Chaos Lords and how he chooses them."

"All Drakath does is pick anyone capable of spreading chaos and summoning his Chaos Beasts, isn't that obvious?"

The Chronocorrupter shook his head. "No, I think it's more than that," he stated. "Escherion was just the average evildoer, the Twins could corrupt, Vath wanted a unified rule, Kitsune didn't want to part with tradition, Wolfwing was just lonely, Kimberly wanted the best ever concert, Ledgermayne was 'nothing' given form to eventual disastrous effect, Tibicenas wished to be free and conquer everything, Krellenos was willing to sacrifice himself for power, I only teach without desire, and you… you want _chaos _of all things to be destroyed."

"I don't get it. What are you implying, sage?"

Iadoa raised his hand and summoned a kind of time portal, showing Lionfang an image of Drakath sitting in his throne.

"Each Chaos Lord has their own qualities. If all Drakath wanted was to spread destruction and summon Chaos Beasts, he could simply gift thirteen lowlives just like Escherion with power," Iadoa pointed out. "But no, he's trying out different methods of causing chaos with the same people he's using to summon the Chaos Beast. We all know that Kimberly's forces won their war and would've trampled over Lore had the hero not knocked that chaos tune out of her head."

Understanding slightly, the Archlord nodded. "I see… so it's like he's searching for the most effective way to spread his chaos, correct?"

"Yes. I may be wrong, but it is the only available possibility."

"Although…there is no way for me or any other Chaos Lord to avoid that fate. We _have _to spread chaos to achieve our goals," said Lionfang, turning away to the door. "I know not what I'll do with the knowledge, but I'll keep that in mind. I have just one last question."

Iadoa expanded his own time portal before stepping into it. "And that is?"

"Why didn't the final two Chaos Lords appear?"

The sage furrowed his eyebrows.

"Had I invited them, they would have caused more chaos than I'd be able to control in this one room," stated Iadoa. "If you survive your eventual duel with the hero, you will see for yourself."

"…Is it my fate to survive that battle?"

Instead of replying and revealing his fate, Iadoa whispered _'spoilers'_ before letting the portal of time close, leaving Maximillian Lionfang all alone.

Curling up his fist in annoyance, the Eleventh Lord of Chaos stomped out the door.


End file.
